


Heartbreaks and Confessions

by Ambenya



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Mentions of Fukumura Mizuki/Takeuchi Akari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Fukumura Mizuki breaks up with Ikuta Erina. Devastated Erina goes to Ishida Ayumi for comfort over the break up.





	Heartbreaks and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2014

“I’m sorry Eripon I think we should break up…” Fukumura Mizuki said with a sad look on her face.

Ikuta Erina looked at the girl who was her first love shocked by her words. The short haired girl knew something was off about Mizuki for a while and she wanted to know but when she was asked to talk to about something with Mizuki after practice she didn’t think that this was it.

“Wh- why?” Erina asked tears appearing in her eyes her heart breaking slowly.

“I have feelings for someone else. I really am sorry I don’t want to break your heart but I can’t keep leading you on like this.” Mizuki said looking down at the ground.

“Well can we at least stay friends?” Eripon asked as the tears slowly fell from her eyes.

“Of course we can! You and I are always going to be friends! Remember we’re PonPon!” Mizuki said smiling as she patted the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re right…” Eripon responded trying her best to smile even if Fuku-chan’s statement made her heart break even more.

Mizuki looked at the time on her phone before giving Eripon another sad and apologetic smile. “I’m sorry to leave you like this but I have to go. I hope we can talk sometime soon.” Mizuki said giving Erina a quick hug before leaving.

Eripon just stood in her spot and held her hand close to heart before she broke down into tears. She needed someone to talk to and tried to think of someone.

‘I can’t call Kudo because I don’t want to push my problems on someone as young as her. Masaki-chan is out of the question since she would go on about other stuff and we’re not that close. Sakura-chan shouldn’t have to worry about the problems of her senpai. Riho-chan would probably just tease me till no end. Kanon-chan might be good but it would feel weird talking to her about this problem. Haruna-chan is busy at the moment doing something with Wada-san. Michishige-san might feel like I did something wrong but could help, but I want someone closer to my age.’ It was at that moment that someone popped into her mind that would be perfect.

Eripon quickly dialed the number and waited for the other girl to pick up.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end answered.

“H-hey Ayumi-chan? It’s Erina… Can we hang out together?” Eripon asked her friend trying to sound like she wasn’t crying but too bad for her Ayumi could her voice waver.

“Sure, are you okay?” Ayumi asked her voice full of concern.

“I’d rather tell you in person…” Eripon said a tone of uncertainty clear in her voice.

“Okay you can come over to my house I’ll meet at the park near my place.” Ayumi said noticing that Erina seemed really off.

“That’s fine I’ll see you there.” Eripon responded as she hung up and began walking to the park.

The short-haired girl sat at a bench looking at the people passing by as she waited for her friend to arrive. As she looked around she was reminded more of Mizuki and that caused her heart to break more.

“Hey Eripon!” Her long-haired friend called out as she ran over to her.

“Hey Ayumin, sorry if I’m bothering you…” Eripon said with a sad smile that made Ayumi worried.

“No it’s fine… Come on let’s go over to my place so we can talk.” Ayumi said helping Erina up and dragging her with her.

The whole time Ayumi couldn’t help but notice that Erina was quiet and seemed almost depressed. The arrived at Ayumi’s home where it was just the two of them since her parents were at work and her brother was at a friend’s house. They went straight to Ayumi’s room so no one could interrupt them when they got home.

“So Eripon, what happened? You know you can tell me anything since we’re friends right?” Ayumi said in a soft but sweet tone trying to get her friend to talk.

“Well you know how Fuku-chan and I are dating right?” Eripon asked to make sure the shorter girl understood what happened.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure all the members in Morning Musume knew and a few others in Hello! Pro knew.” Ayumi responded like it was obvious.

“Well not anymore… She broke up with me…” Eripon said tearing up again as Ayumin went and got her some tissues.

“I’m sorry, Eripon. Did she tell you why?” Ayumi asked as she rubbed the younger girl’s back to comfort her.

“She has feelings for someone else… I’m pretty sure I know who it is too.” Eripon responded thinking of the way Fuku-chan would interact with this person.

“Who do you think it is?” Ayumi asked curiously.

“Takeuchi Akari… Now that I’ve thought about it those two would flirt nonstop sometimes unintentionally in front of me.” Eripon smiled sadly it wasn’t that she was mad or hated them she was just sad.

“I’m sorry…” Ayumi said hugging the poor girl close to her.

“No it’s fine… I kinda saw this coming since she became a little withdrawn recently. I just needed someone to talk to about it.” Erina said with a smile showing she was feeling better.

Ayumi was happy to see the younger girl happier cause to her tears didn’t fit the short-haired girl. Actually if Ayumin was being honest with herself she had a crush on the taller girl who was her sempai in the group and was in sub-units with. It broke her heart to see the taller girl sad but now she might have a chance to get close to her sempai.

“Well it makes me feel special that you would feel comfortable enough with me to talk about this.”  Ayumin smiled happily to the younger girl.

“Of course you are a good friend and very trustworthy.” Eripon said smiling sweetly causing Ayumi to blush slightly.

“Thank you, Eripon.” Ayumi said before kissing Erina’s cheek.

Erina and Ayumi both blushed at Ayumi’s sudden action making the room fall into an awkward air. “Ayumi… what was that for?” Eripon asked after a long pause.

“Well……. It’s because I like you Erina-chan. I have for a while now! I told Mizuki-chan before you two had started dating but when I heard about you two I just decided to stay in the shadows and not say anything.” Ayumi responded looking away with her cheeks bright red.

Eripon didn’t know how to respond to her junior. Her girlfriend had just broken up with her and now her good friend and junior just confessed to her. Before she could stop her self Eripon kissed Ayumi on the lips. Ayumi responded by kissing back letting her emotions take over.

After a few seconds the two pulled away Eripon couldn’t help but smile at the girl who was red in the face.

“I think I might like you too, Ayumi-chan!” Eripon said grinning at the older girl.

“Well then I know you just broke up with Mizuki-chan but would you go out with me?” Ayumi asked her face turning darker.

“I have feelings for you, Ayumi-chan but I think it would be best if we wait a while before we start going out. I did just get out of a relationship after all…” Erina said with an apologetic face.

“That’s fine just knowing you share the same feelings for me as I do you is good enough for me.” Ayumi responded with an understanding smile causing Eripon to blush as she realized just how beautiful the older girl was.

“Okay well want do you want to do now? Since I can stay for a little while…” Eripon said stretching a little and looking at Ayumi.

“Let’s go watch TV maybe something interesting will be on.” Ayumi said as her and Eripon left the room.

“Sure!” Eripon said noticing the cute cheerful smile on Ayumin’s face causing Eripon to smile too.

‘I think Ayumi might have just stolen my heart… Well I still should wait before we start dating… Maybe in two weeks I’ll ask her out.’ Eripon thought as she followed Ayumi grinning as she thought of how it would be like to date the shorter girl.


End file.
